


【超蝙/波午】同位体危机

by ChillyIsland



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: HE小甜饼, Happy Ending, M/M, body switching, 身体互换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 又是瞭望塔平静的一天。也许没那么平静。当闪电侠看着面带微笑的蝙蝠侠从他身后走来并顺势拍一巴掌说：“嘿，你有个不错的屁股。”时，他这样想到。又或者，出于某些原因，蝙蝠侠与午夜战士互换了身体。是N52但保留老版菠萝午夜的外形，因为白发菠萝和黑漆漆午夜比较好看。
Relationships: Apollo/Midnighter, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙/波午】同位体危机

——————————正文——————————

闪电侠端着走在瞭望塔台洁净的地面上，然后滑倒了。这是本周的第三次了，巴里在内心想着，看着液体咖啡滴在空中缓慢倾倒，随后被他一一吸进嘴里。

方糖是不是放得太多了？也许下次他应该试试就加两块，可是这样……嗯，没关系，他可以再要一些甜甜圈。蝙蝠侠总是这样周到细致，甚至连瞭望塔的食物供应都是不限量的。

Speaking of the deveil……

蝙蝠侠的斗篷似乎总是先人一步出现，而巴里永远先看到他头顶尖尖的耳朵。

“嗨，蝙蝠侠，今天一切都好吧——我是说，一切正常，哈？呃…你要去吃早餐吗？”

见鬼。  
巴里每一次在蝙蝠侠面前都觉得自己像一个小学生，而每一次大蝙蝠都会用实际行动证明。

世界上最伟大的侦探仅仅回过头扫视他一眼，从头顶黄色的闪电标志到鲜红的制服——

“闪电，你负责打扫今天的地面。下次不要在瞭望塔吃东西。”

“老天——你是怎么做到的？我是说……你就像福尔摩斯一样！有时候我甚至觉得那是你的超能力而不是有钱……”

闪电侠跟在蝙蝠侠身后喋喋不休地说着，他打算在一会通过哀求等方式让对方取消对他的惩罚。

“嘿，你有没有想过——嗯？为什么停下了？”

巴里猝不及防地撞在蝙蝠装上，当他从一身黑的男人背后探出头，闪电侠才意识到有什么不对。

空间被扭曲了——这对巴里来说并不陌生，但当这一切发生在瞭望塔，正义联盟的秘密基地时，那就不太对了。

空气中裂开了一个大洞，随后从里面钻出了两个男人，大声咳嗽着拍打着周身。其中一个浑身上下发着光，甚至连头发与制服都是淡淡的白金色；另一个一身黑色风衣，头上的黑面罩遮住了三分之二的脸。

闪电侠近乎心惊胆战地看着泥土随着他们的动作簌簌掉落在地上，上帝啊今天可是他值日！有一瞬间他甚至想疯狂地冲上去抓住对方并摇晃，冲着两人大喊，别再动了！！

但他没有。因为身边蝙蝠侠的手，尽管已经摸向了腰带浑身紧绷，却依然没有动。巴里可不打算在监护人……呃，蝙蝠侠没有发出信号的情况下轻举妄动。这是正义联盟基本守则，Justice League 101.

“见鬼的——安德鲁，你是不是又碰传送门的哪个地方了？”

“我没有……”

“那我们怎么会被传送到这个鬼地方而不是战场？老天瞧瞧这地面，哪个小女孩选的？简直能当镜子。”

巴里惊悚又带着几分敬佩地看向一身黑衣、看起来甚至装扮与蝙蝠侠有些相似的男人口中的“小女孩”，不知道是不是闪电侠的错觉，对方的手离放蝙蝠镖的腰带位置更近了。

“好吧卢卡斯。可能，是我不经意间碰到了？我并不是故意那样做的……”

“我当然知道——嘿，抱歉亲爱的，我不是有意冲你大喊大叫的。”

“你没有大喊大叫，蜜糖……”

“What do you want? "

被当作背景板的大蝙蝠脾气变好了，闪电侠在一边暗自嘀咕，居然容忍对方的对话进行一部分，或者说……

“噢嗨！蝙蝠侠，对吗？”

带着纯黑头罩的男人饶有兴致地向他们看一眼：“是这样……你看，出于某些原因，并且那百分百与安德鲁没关系——”

“亲爱的——”

“总之，我们的传送门似乎出了点问题，看起来要在这停留一段时间了，除非你，跟你的小男朋友——”

说到这，对方冲着闪电侠的方向点点头，“愿意帮我们进行修复工作。”

“闭嘴。我还没答应你们可以留在这。”

蝙蝠侠阴郁的眼光落在对方身上，而午夜战士毫不在意地挥挥手，“噢，你会答应的。等等，你的意思是，他不是你的小男友？”

“不要拿你们狭隘的思想套用到所有人身上。”

“嘿！我们才是被歧视的少数人群！除非，你说的是在未来，那时候可没有同性恋异性恋之分，人们甚至不再拿性向区分人群了——简直是天堂！”

…………

闪电侠呆在原地，直到三个人的背影消失在门口。

他花了三分钟才理解刚才戴着黑头罩的男人口中“蝙蝠侠的小男朋友”是在说他。

他花了七分钟才意识到，大蝙蝠显然认识这两个人。

他花了十分钟才捕捉到蝙蝠侠临走前的话是对他说的，“闪电，召集地球上的所有成员。越快越好。”

现在，巴里突然理解了常人的速度。

当他冲出去寻找联盟其他成员时，闪电侠在心里暗暗发誓，自己以后会更有耐心。他甚至会安静地等待收银员算完账，而不是扔下一把硬币直接离开。

………………

好吧，情况也许没有看起来那么糟糕。

闪电侠看着唯一站在他的面前，披着红斗篷的人暗暗吸气。

女侠回到了天堂岛过她们一年一度的什么盛大节日——在十月！什么节日会在十月？

钢骨被他的老爸召唤回去参加科研计划；绿灯侠这段时间轮值在宇宙其它区域；海王留在亚特兰蒂斯尽一个国王的本分，时不时跟几条鱼交谈……

所以，目前为止站在瞭望塔的只有超人，以及闪电侠。

六个人，如果算上蝙蝠侠那边——

“嘿小子！你有个不错的屁股。”

闪电侠看着身穿黑漆漆蝙蝠装的男人面带微笑，向他走来，甚至顺手拍了一巴掌：  
“我是说从后面看……你知道，我把你当作他的小男朋友是有原因的。但是别担心，我已经有伴侣了！”

巴里脆弱的心脏再也经不起这样的打击，扑噗一下跌倒在地上。他颤抖着声音好不容易才挤出破碎的话：“蝙、蝙蝠侠……我我我、我很抱歉，以后我发誓不会在瞭望塔吃东西了好么？今天我也会认真打扫卫生的……”

与闪电侠的反应不同，超人悬浮在空中，他的双手抱在身体前面，皱着眉看向面前的蝙蝠侠：“你是谁？你把布鲁——蝙蝠侠弄去哪了？TALK！！”

“嗨！没必要那么咄咄逼人，老天，安德鲁从来不这样对我说话，也许那就是为什么他看上去比你迷人的原因……”

“午夜，给我们一些单独相处的机会。”

“我说真的，这个傻大个看上去并不怎么友好，我不知道你怎么会——”

“阿波罗在走廊尽头，右转第一间休息室。”

正义联盟剩下的两个人眼睁睁看着蝙蝠侠乖巧地举起手在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，随后兴奋地离开。

兴奋，很难想象这个词与蝙蝠侠联系在一起。

现在站在他们面前的，是一身黑风衣、胸前带有一个黑色球形标志的人。

………………

“我还是难以理解……”

巴里艰涩地吞咽一口，并且确定房间里站的三个人里不止他一个人这么想。超人的眉毛皱得几乎要拧在一起了！所以，当他听见蝙蝠侠耐着性子继续解释的时候，巴里并不觉得多么难为情。

“午夜战士和阿波罗——来自风暴守卫，那是另一个宇宙，你可以将他们简单理解为平行宇宙版本的正义联盟。显然由于某些原因意外被传送到我们的世界。在我去查看的过程中，电脑监测到传送门周围出现了一些能量波动，我们被击昏了……再次醒过来时发现，午夜战士和我互换了身体。”

闪电侠咽下最后一口甜甜圈，刚要张嘴就对上了蝙蝠侠，现在是属于午夜战士的看不出喜怒的目光：“不要让我再重复了。”

闪电侠重新闭上了嘴，乖乖抱着不知道什么时候拿来的零食继续“咔嚓咔嚓”往嘴里塞，并且在心中暗暗祈祷联盟顾问移开了他的注视。巴里可不敢再抬头。事实证明，无论换了一副什么样的身体，哪怕是一个穿着艳丽粉色裙子的老太太，巴里都毫不怀疑蝙蝠侠能够用一个眼神让自己闭嘴。

穿着粉裙子的老太太蝙蝠侠，巴里为自己的想象打了个冷颤，加速了往嘴里送食物的频率。

“呃，布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠…那有什么办法吗，我是说…你们不会一直维持这样，对吧？”

咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓——

“显然。我们在想办法……”

咔嚓咔嚓——

“那么，在接下来的时间里，”

闪电侠看着超人缓缓落在地上，近乎小心地询问黑衣男人，这简直不可思议，人间之神居然会做出这样的姿态。

“很遗憾，”  
有着午夜战士脸的蝙蝠侠看上去更阴沉了，“在接下来的时间里他们不得不留在这，暂时——”

咔嚓——

“闪电！”

巴里的手哆嗦了一下，他惊恐地抬起头看向对方，甚至忘了及时接住掉落的薯片。

“我记得你刚刚说过，以后不会在瞭望塔吃东西？”

“我、我我我…”

“你有一天的时间。把这里打扫干净。”

当黑漆漆的身影消失在门后时，巴里才放松了一口气，但紧接着对满地狼藉皱起眉。他满怀着希望看向一旁红蓝色的身影，然而超人只是拍拍他的肩，随后跟着蝙蝠侠离开了。

老天，甚至都没看他一眼。巴里暗自嘀咕着，又不像蝙蝠侠会跑了一样——他总认为超人与蝙蝠侠身上安了两块极性相反的磁铁，不然为什么这么难将他们分开？

………………

“……我相信对于瞭望塔的情况你们并不陌生。在接下来的时间你们可以暂时留在这。房间安排会在稍后通知你们。”

“嘿！等等——什么房间安排？”

蝙蝠侠皱着眉看向对面发着光的白发男人：“你们的住处。”

顿了顿，他又接着说，“你们不能住一起。”

“卢卡斯、卢卡斯！你听到了吗——老天，我真难以想象有一天你的脸会对我提出分居的要求！”

“安德鲁，首先那不是我…我在这，暂时被困在这具身体里。但是相信我，这样的惨剧同样令我感到心碎，我甚至连与你分开一天都——”

“卢卡斯……”

“够了。”

蝙蝠侠阴沉地看向难舍难分、几乎要在大庭广众下贴在一起的两个人。身体的不一样似乎丝毫没有浇灭他们的…激情。另一边，默不作声的超人已经开始脸红了。

这毫无疑问是一场灾难。尤其是在其中之一还顶着他的身体的情况下。

“你跟我住一间。”

蝙蝠侠不顾剩下三个人的抗议，揪过自己的身体，现在是午夜战士，“在一切恢复原样之前，我们最好待在一起，防止有什么意外发生。”

“好吧……嘿，蓝大个，看上去我们要住一起了。”

超人看着一旁浑身发光的白发青年兴致勃勃地凑过来，直到憋红了脸，克拉克还是选择放弃告诉对方瞭望塔完全有足够的房间让他们分开住。

小镇男孩在拒绝他人这一方面简直像个幼儿。

“放心，你会发现我是个不错的室友——完全没有什么怪癖，真的！呃……也许除了在床上的时候。但是我只会对卢卡斯那样，不信你问他？”

“我信！！”

满脸涨得像堪萨斯农场里种植番茄一样的超人好不容易吐出两个字。拉奥啊，从别的宇宙来的人莫非在某方面的观点与他们也不同？这有些过于…开放了。

**********************************************

“嘿，”

午夜战士从背后看着不知道在干什么的蝙蝠侠。说真的，他还从来没从这个角度看过自己的身体。原来他的屁//股//这么大吗？可他从没听阿波罗抱怨过。

而在经历了混乱的一天后，蝙蝠侠阴沉的脸色明确地传达着他现在并不想与人交流的信号。

真讨厌，午夜战士忽然开心地想，幸好他从来不会看人脸色，而且总是有话直说。

“你们将来想要男孩还是女孩？”

“你在说什么？”

也许是午夜战士的话太过荒诞，令蝙蝠侠听到后甚至扭过身来诧异地看了他一眼。

“哈，还没考虑过？也是，毕竟你们可不像阿波罗跟我一样感情那么稳定——我跟安德鲁领养了一个女孩，她简直是个小天使，我的小Jenny——为了他们我愿意付出一切，包括自己的生命！”

“我有孩子了。”

也许是关于下一代的话题触动到了什么，蝙蝠侠虽然依旧低头忙着自己的工作，却依旧不妨碍他说话。顿了顿，他又加上一句：“我有四个。”

“如果你说的是你的罗宾们，那可不算！我是说，他们也许更像是……助手？听着，我爱Jenny，我也会教她一些必要的防身技巧，但我绝不会像你训练罗宾那样对她——谁会让自己的孩子冒生命危险？呃…对不起，我不是那个意思——”

午夜战士看着自己的脸显而易见地沉下去，周身的气场甚至更加阴郁了。意识到自己可能戳到对方某些不为人知的心里阴影，午夜赶紧补充。

“我有孩子了。”  
蝙蝠侠依旧看上去面无表情，仿佛对什么都不在意一般。但紧接着他又补充道：“达米安是我亲生的孩子。”

说完，他甚至特意回头看了一眼午夜。

这、绝对是、他妈的挑衅！

卢卡斯确信自己从对方眼中看出了炫耀的意味。他不服气地从床上跳下来：“Jenny就像我们的亲生孩子——我跟阿波罗都这么觉得！”

午夜战士忽然斜倚在蝙蝠侠的办公桌旁边眯起眼看着对方：“对了，没错——重点是你跟超人，你们还没有孩子。”

“我为什么要跟超人有孩子？你的脑子究竟在想什么？”

蝙蝠侠终于肯停下手里的工作认真看着脑子明显出了问题的异界来客。他皱着眉瞪着对方靠在自己桌上的肩膀，看起来恨不得能在那上面烫一个洞。

“放松点，阴沉的家伙——我敢肯定你跟蓝大个说话的时候肯定不是这样的。等等，也许他就喜欢你的性格？哇哦，那可真是…独特。”

此时此刻，蝙蝠侠终于体验到被误会的感觉，那大概介于被呲着一口黄牙的小丑亲一下，与红头罩哭哭啼啼地向他撒娇之间，异常程度简直不分上下。并且令人浑身生理不适。

“我们不是一对。午夜战士，我告诉过你，不要用自己狭隘的思想套用到所有人身上。”

“哈哈，不错……等等，你认真的？”

午夜看着对方冷静地注视着自己，渐渐停下了笑声，脸上的表情也变成了惊讶：“我以为你在……噢，好吧。不过你要理解，你意识到你们之间的相处模式很容易让别人误解为你们是一对儿，对吧？”

“恐怕除了你没人这么想。”

“阿波罗——”

“你们。”

“好吧。但我向你保证，随便拉来某一个人，甚至你们联盟里的人，百分之九十九都会这样觉得。而且——”

午夜战士忽然挑起眉带着一脸笑容凑过来，然而这样的表情并不适合出现在蝙蝠侠的脸上——并不是说那不好看，而是……从内到外，透着一股诡异。

“我听说你作为'哥谭宝贝'、'人人都爱的布鲁斯'的时候玩的很开，好像甚至有个俄罗斯芭蕾舞演员……无论如何，难道你就没有考虑过跟男人在一起？我是说，瞧瞧那个蓝大个！”

“我记得你跟阿波罗才是一对。”蝙蝠侠的注视最终从午夜战士的胳膊转移到脸上——他自己的脸。老实说，这样看着自己的身体真的很不舒服，尤其是里面还装着另一个人的时候。

“嘿，别吃醋。我的丈夫当然是安德鲁。况且阿波罗比超人好看多了——我是说，跟其他人比起来，超人真的很不错。”

午夜战士说完甚至有心情停下来，欣赏一下自己脸上露出的僵硬神色。噢老天，那看上去太蠢了，他以后回到自己的身体得时刻提醒，千万别那样。

“怎么，听到我说安德鲁比较好看让你觉得不舒服了吗？No offense，我只是真的那样认为。”

如果闪电侠在这里，也许他会露出敬佩的神色，或者悄悄对午夜战士挑一个大拇指。很难相信有人能在蝙蝠侠的注视下滔滔不绝地说话，而且每一个字几乎都在对方的雷区上反复践踏。

出乎意料，蝙蝠侠安静地转过身去，继续摆弄着电脑。

午夜皱皱眉，却还是好奇地凑过去：“你在干什么？别告诉我你像个小孩一样生气了——”

“不。我只是在想你刚刚说的话。”

“什么？”  
午夜战士更加好奇了。

“你跟阿波罗的感情很稳定，是吗？”

“当然——”

不等午夜战士说完，他忽然看到蝙蝠侠自从见面以来、露出了第一个笑容。

紧接着，电脑自动在他们身后的墙上开始投影一段视频。

阿波罗挥着发光的拳头狠狠向他冲来，看上去似乎要杀了他一样，一边说着：“要是你以为我会因为对你的感情而下不了手，那你就大错特错了。”  
“我不过是一时冲动。”

…………

午夜战士现在才终于确定，对方就是要找事。他一下站直了身子：“够了！想打一架吗？”

“当然可以——”

蝙蝠侠看着对方，直到午夜摆好姿势才忽然摘下头罩：“但不是现在。我要休息了。”

“……布鲁斯·韦恩，恭喜你现在进入我心中讨厌的人top榜。” 

“我不在乎。我又不是阿波罗。”

“你完全是在嫉妒我们之间的感情。”

“当然了。”

“FXXK YOU！”

“别让阿波罗听见。”

…………  
在另一间房中，气氛显然要融洽不少。

“所以，你跟午夜战士是一对？” / “所以，你跟蝙蝠侠不是一对？”

两位光明之神同时开口，随后又抱歉地笑笑。最终，浑身发着淡淡光芒的阿波罗率先回答：“当然了——难道刚才我们表现得还不够明显吗？”

“呃，不……只是我比较惊讶，”  
超人坦然解释道，“我以为你们只是同事关系。”

“同事，朋友，情人，家人——我们几乎占据了世间一切美妙的关系，这才是最棒的事情。只不过，原谅我的好奇，”

阿菠萝转头看向超人，“你真的没跟蝙蝠侠在一起，千真万确？”

“当然——”

“我是说，在你们经历那一切之后——蝙蝠侠是那颗号称'会杀死你最信任的人、他死了你会最为思念的那个人'子弹的接受者；你甚至将氪石做的子弹亲手交给他，还会听他的心跳——即便是我都不会对卢卡斯做出…这么浪漫又肉麻的事。”

“嗯…我想我们存在一些误会。我跟蝙蝠侠只是朋友——并且我相信你跟午夜战士的感情十分美好。你们一般会做什么？”

超人礼貌地试图转移这个话题，然而阿波罗居然一脸若有所思地认真回答：“——我们可要直接多了，一切能在床上解决的问题都不会遗流。”

“超人，你还好吗？你的脸看上去有些红得不自然。”

“当然……只是……”超人尴尬地咳嗽两下：“氪星人的生理结构与人类不一样。”

“老天，你居然也会撒谎了。”

阿波罗笑着过去拍拍对方：“哥们儿，这没什么，真的——说实话，难道你从没有想过拥抱蝙蝠侠、跟他开展一些超过朋友的关系？”

“我……”

“或是盯着他的屁//股//发呆？”

“……”

最终，超人无奈地举手投降：“好吧，好吧…我承认自己或许、曾经往那个方面想过，但是我们之间的感情很微妙，像是手和手套；我们彼此契合，但我不能肯定那是喜欢……”

“超人，”  
阿波罗听到这同情地拍拍小镇男孩的肩膀，他的白色长发在发着光：“我向你保证，那当然不是喜欢。”

“我就知道……”  
克拉克看上去有些泄气，他的蓝眼睛一下暗淡了下去。

“根据刚才你的描述，我向你保证，那种感情除了爱情之外就只剩下亲情了。”

白发青年促狭地笑起来：“难道你将蝙蝠侠看作父亲？”

“当然不是！”

超人激烈地跳起来反驳，但很快他怔怔地站在原地，最终像只丧气的大狗一样垂下头：“你说的有道理……”  
他小声嘟囔着，“可是，蝙蝠侠不会…我是说，他看上去永远不像是那种会跟你约会的人！”

“噢，相信我，”  
阿波罗神秘地拍拍对方，“你只是还不知道而已。”

**********************************************

“够了！”

在又一次合力将一群试图抢劫银行或是统治地球的罪犯制服后，闪电侠终于再也忍受不了。他悄悄将联盟以及剩下所有的人——除了蝙蝠侠与午夜叫到瞭望塔隐秘的地方。这是一个小小的房间，闪电侠常常在值班休息的间隙躲进来不被蝙蝠侠发现地吃零食。

“我们必须做点什么！”

巴里看上去比平常显得还要不安，他就像一只笼子里的仓鼠，无意识地飞快来回走动，在超常的速度下很快将其他人弄得眼晕。

“蝙蝠侠和午夜战士——我并不是对另一个宇宙的人有什么看法，事实上他们想在这里待多久都可以——前提是蝙蝠侠跟午夜战士必须换回来，回到自己的身体！”

巴里的声音此刻听上去有些绝望：“你们能想象一个满脸笑容、一边把敌人揍得满脸是血一边说着'老子天下第一'的蝙蝠侠吗？！那简直是我最可怕的噩梦！”

“我以为你最可怕的噩梦是被蝙蝠侠拍一巴掌后并称赞有个不错的屁//股//，”  
迎着闪电侠惊恐的目光，哈尔咧开嘴：“以及，是的闪电，我听说那天的事了。”

“我同意闪电的话，”  
令人惊讶，阿波罗居然是第二个提出看法的人，

“这对我们的生活造成了极大的不便，”白发青年看上去有些低落，身上的光芒甚至暗淡了一些，忿忿地抗议着：“我已经很久没有跟卢卡斯同处一室超过一天——我们很久没有一起睡觉了！”

“呃，这个问题我们也在尽快解决……”

联盟主席试图带过这个话题，然而阿波罗并不打算给克拉克这个机会。他甚至唯恐自己表达不清楚：“我不是在指睡觉！我说的是那种两个人躺在一起还要进行一些别的活动——”

“是的，是的！我们明白你的意思……阿波罗，我们这里还有未成年人——”

已经晚了。沙赞好奇宝宝一样的目光看过来：“他们在说什么？”

不等他们回答，对方一脸兴奋地说：“你跟午夜战士也喜欢把床当成蹦床？”

“well……”

局面一度陷入诡异的沉默，就在此刻，低沉的嗓音从入口传来：“不。他们只是喜欢在床上摔跤。”

“酷……嘿，蝙蝠侠。”

沙赞小声嘟囔着，紧接着在听到蝙蝠侠通知他地球上有个什么任务需要他后就兴奋地离开了。他还处在联盟新人的热血期。

“虽然不知道你们为什么要挤在一个小房间里，但我还是建议来到外面。起码在这里能看见和听到所有人，以及让我知道几百万美元的投资花的值得。”

联盟成员陆陆续续走出来，闪电侠则落在了最后一个。当他来到门口，蝙蝠侠忽然若有所思地转过来：“很抱歉对你造成了不美好的回忆，闪电。以及，联盟最近考虑增加专用休息区提供餐饮，所以也许你可以不用待在这个阴暗的小房间偷偷加餐。那样并不好打扫。”

**********************************************

“所以，你们找到换回身体的方法了？”

“是的。”

蝙蝠侠坐在会议桌前看向超人：“并且我们需要你的帮助，超人。”

顿了顿，他继续补充，“我们需要进入孤独堡垒。氪星的科技会帮上不少忙——”

“当然可以，B——”  
超人看上去有些过分的热情，“我们什么时候走？”

“不是'我们'，确切地说，你不能跟来。”

蝙蝠侠看着一边目光中闪烁着委屈与不解的人间之神继续不动声色地解释：“我们还需要另一种东西——一种我确定你不会想要靠近的材料来完成。”

“……氪石。”

但超人看上去依然不死心：“那么，也许我可以帮你们寻找——”

“不用，”  
蝙蝠侠忽然咳嗽一下。不知道是不是巴里的错觉，他感到对方的声音似乎变轻了：“我的库存足够了。”

…………

最终，在整个联盟的沉寂下，会议结束了。

北极，孤独堡垒——

“哇哦，你男朋友的家可真大，连地理位置也这么独特。”

午夜战士打量着水晶的建筑，透明结构与周围的冰天雪地看上去很和谐。另一边，阿波罗小声说如果卢卡斯想要他也有能力弄到一个。或者差不多的房子。

而蝙蝠侠，在经历一段时间的相处后，他已经学会完美忽略午夜战士的每一句无关紧要的话。

“你知道吗，在之前的时候我跟安德鲁曾经拜访过好几个宇宙……”

午夜战士并没有被蝙蝠侠的冷淡打击，反而兴致勃勃地凑过来，“我们遇到了许多对的，呃，'你们'？……总之，几乎在每个宇宙都有个配置差不多的超人与蝙蝠侠。我是说，你们简直像两块磁铁一样无法分离。这么一想，也许从某些角度上来说，我跟阿波罗也是另一对'你们'，或者你们是另一对的'我们'……”

“卢卡斯，亲爱的…你对我是特别的。”

“谢谢，安德鲁。”  
午夜战士飞快地回答，不忘给阿波罗送去一个飞吻，但依然紧紧看着蝙蝠侠：“并且，你知道在那些宇宙中超人为了你牺牲了多少次吗？”

不等对方回答，午夜战士看着蝙蝠侠皱起的眉毛得意地笑了：“——219次。重点是，每一个宇宙都毫无例外——你们总会出现在一起，密不可分。难道你不觉得这说明了什么吗？”

“我想卢卡斯的意思是，”  
白发青年也加入了对话，继续补充着，“你们是天生一对。”

**********************************************

“哈，说真的，我还是喜欢自己原来的身体——”

午夜战士满足地打量浑身上下，不忘继续完成自己每日的“试图激怒蝙蝠侠”任务：“老实说，你原来的脸部肌肉记忆实在太过顽固，我几乎忘记该怎么笑了。”

“卢卡斯，卢卡斯……”

“好了安德鲁，我也很想你。”

午夜歪过头轻轻蹭一下弯下腰贴在自己颈窝处的白发青年，一边回头对蝙蝠侠说：“好了，我想差不多是我们离开的时候了，毕竟已经在此停留了太久……”

当然，传统又老派的英雄们不会就这样送别战友的。正义联盟的成员特意挑选了一天的空闲时间，聚在一起送午夜战士与阿波罗离开。

“再见，很高兴认识你们……”

阿波罗消失在传送门内，午夜也被对方拉着手一只脚跨入其中。在他的半个身子还露在外面的时候，他忽然回过头大声向着某个方向喊：“嘿——蝙蝠侠！这里有一份送你的礼物！”

一个小小的银色金属管子被扔到了地上，自动“咔哒”一下打开。所有人的注意力都被那吸引住，以至于没有注意到在管子打开的一瞬间，午夜战士消失在传送门内时脸上挂着的得意笑容。

金属制品似乎是某种有记忆功能的仪器，在空中投放出一个影像。是一段视频——

“——你就是神话的起源，我们会永远相信的那个神话。”

视频中的两个人并肩而立，就像黑夜与太阳。

…………  
“嘿，B——嗯，听着，我想知道你有没有时间……在，呃…就是周六……”

拉奥啊，我在说什么？

超人的耳尖开始泛红，但他深吸一口气，努力回忆着阿波罗教给他的——

“你愿意去吃个晚餐吗？和我，当然了……我是说，你和我愿意、你愿意和我去吃个晚餐吗？”

超人不知道自己现在听上去有多蠢，同样也顾不上这些。他满怀着期待看向黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，然而得到了一个令人失望的答案。

“不行。周六我有别的事情。”

“好吧……我是说，没关系。我知道你一直很忙……”

没人能想象那双氪星人的蓝眼睛里装满了失望与委屈、像某种大型犬一样是一种什么样的景象，事实上除了蝙蝠侠也从没人见过。但紧接着，就在克拉克尴尬转身打算离开时——

他感觉到自己的屁股上被人拍了一巴掌，当他回过头，布鲁斯·韦恩手中还攥着头套，此刻微笑地看着他：“下周二有个发布会需要我参加……也许我会在那见到你吗？救世主先生……如果有可能，请务必带我去吃晚餐。”

重重感觉来得太突然，几乎让超人体验到一种被幸福冲昏了头，或是被氪石砸晕的感觉，两者都令他的心跳加速。随后，这种感觉更加强烈了——

布鲁斯凑到他的耳边，轻轻呵着气：“我知道一家不错的酒吧，但我的酒量一向不怎么好……也许，在我喝醉后，你能送我回家吗？”

——————————end——————————

本文又名

《论老夫老妻组与暗恋不说组相处模式的差异》  
《和蔼可亲蝙蝠侠&有仇必报午夜战士》  
《巴里到底要负责打扫多久的卫生》


End file.
